


Handle It Myself

by smugPoet



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Siblings, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugPoet/pseuds/smugPoet
Summary: Yakko has a hard time admitting when he isn’t feeling well, so much to the point he sometimes doesn’t notice. Lucky for him, his siblings care for him as much as he does for them.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Handle It Myself

**Author's Note:**

> haha. yeah. it’s been like. a year! yay! hah i’m back with another stupid sickfic bc i love em. anyway i recently got into animaniacs and patb. i debated posting anything i wrote about animaniacs, but i’ve seen some other people do it, so i figured. hey. why not?

Yakko groaned, rolling over in his ball pit bed. He stretched his aching limbs. Why did everything hurt? He was exhausted despite having slept for who knows how long. He poked his head up and from there he could see his siblings already out of bed. Yakko stood and pulled on his morning sweater, heading towards the kitchen. 

“Morning Yakko,” Dot said. “I’m making coffee, you want some?” Yakko wrinkled his nose a little. 

“Uh, nah, I’m okay. Thanks though, Dot,” Yakko said, rubbing his throat. Geez, it hurt to talk. 

“Yakko, Yakko!” Wakko said enthusiastically. 

“Woah, woah,” Yakko said, putting a hand on Wakko’s shoulder to calm his jumping. “What’s up?”

“They’re opening a calzone restaurant downtown!”

“A calzone restaurant? Like... they only serve... calzones?”

“Yup!” Wakko said, hopping excitedly. “Dot and I wanted to check it out this afternoon! We should all go!”Yakko smiled down at his brother, about to say yes to the plan. But something stopped him. He would tell you it was the mess that was the water tower, but subconsciously he knew it was the sudden shake in his legs, the exhaustion that pulled on his shoulders and eyelids, and the start of a sinus headache. All of these things telling him he was not in the mood to leave home. 

“As much as I would love to join you two, some work has gotta get done around here. But uh, you two should go! Seems like fun!” Yakko said, rubbing Wakko’s hat.

“Aw, are ya sure, Yakko?” Wakko pleaded gently. 

“Yeah, baby bro, I’m sure. You’ll have plenty of fun without me!” 

“Alright,” Wakko said nodding slightly. 

“We were gonna head out in a bit,” Dot said. “We can bring you something back if you want?” Yakko smiled. Boy he loved his sibs. 

“Uhhhhhhhhh, sure,” Yakko agreed. “Surprise me.” Wakko and Dot nodded. 

—————————————————————————-

Yakko was attempting to do laundry, but every time he stood up he could feel the blood rush out of his head, worsening the headache. He tried to convince himself he just needed something to eat, but the uncomfortable shift he felt in his stomach every time he thought about food made it clear that was not the case. He was just tired! But if that was the case, why was he so congested, and why did talking scrape his throat.

Though he hated to admit it, he was, undeniably, sick. 

“Yakko! We’re leaving!” Dot called out, slightly startling the oldest Warner. 

“Ah, oh okay! Have fun! Harass Ralph a little extra for me!” His voice cracked painfully, but his siblings didn’t seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. The two younger Warners jumped through the door and were gone. In the quiet of the water tower, Yakko looked around at the mess. He’d get around to it. He was afraid if he didn’t do any real work his siblings would think he didn’t want to do fun things with them.

He decided he’d make himself some tea, and then get some cleaning done. He put a kettle on the stove, and went to sit and rest until it whistled. 

On the couch, smack in the center of the tower, Yakko grabbed the blanket draped over the back of it, and wrapped it tightly around himself, urging the chills to go away. He coughed lightly, and cringed at the way it stung his throat and chest. The congestion made his head heavy, and his eyes feel swollen and tired. He would wait for the kettle to boil, make some tea, get some caffeine in his system, and do something productive.

———————————————————————————

“Yakko! We’re back!” Dot called opening the door. Inside, the lights were dim, there was a kettle on the stove, vaguely whistling as most of the water had boiled off, and Yakko was nowhere to be found. “Yakko?” Dot called again. Wakko and Dot looked around the water tower. Where was their brother? He said he’d be around. He wouldn’t lie about that, would he? Before they could say anything else, there was a soft snore from somewhere in the tower. They checked his bed, but he wasn’t there. 

“Over there!” Wakko said, pointing to a slightly shifting mound of blanket on the couch. They walked over and gently pulled back the blanket to reveal a sleeping and slightly flushed Yakko. 

“Aw, how sweet,” Dot said, smiling. 

“Why’s he breathing like that?” Wakko asked. Just then, Yakko startled awake.

“What? Hey sibs. What happened?” 

“We don’t know. We found you here when we got home!” Dot replied. Yakko sniffled. 

“Ah, that’s right. You guys left,” he said, gently leaning his forehead into his hand. He heard the kettle whistling faintly and he jumped up to turn off the stove. He got dizzy and almost tripped on the way there, but he thought he covered it up pretty well. 

“Yakko, are you okay?” Dot asked. He did not cover it up very well. 

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be!”

“I don’t know. Because for a second there it looked like you were gonna land face first into the table.” Yakko shrugged sheepishly.

“Uh... whoops?” he said, laughing nervously. Dot and Wakko shared a glance. A bead of swear ran down Yakko’s brow. The younger Warners stared him down. “Uhhh, guys? What. What’s goin on?” Yakko backed as his siblings crept closer. “C’mon sibs. I-it doesn’t have to be like this.”

“No, no, big brother. You forced this on yourself,” Wakko said, a rare serious look on his face. Before Yakko had a chance to bolt, Wakko and Dot pounced, knocking Yakko into the kitchen counter behind him. Dot quickly put her hand to Yakko’s forehead as he’d done so many times for her and Wakko. 

“I knew it! I knew you were sick!”

“What!? Come on you two, I’m perfectly fine! And anyways, hypothetically, even if I was sick, it’s not like I couldn’t handle it!” Dot and Wakko frowned at their brother’s stubbornness and inability to admit vulnerability. Yakko pitched into a brief sneezing fit, his own body betraying him. “I’m serious! I’m alright!” Wakko and Dot walked over to him, each taking one of Yakko’s hands gently into their own. “What? Guys?”

“Yakko, we know you can handle yourself! You’re our big brother! If anyone knows that, it’s us!” Dot said, her face breaking into a huge smile. 

“Yeah!” Wakko agreed.

“But you don’t have to do everything on your own. Even if you know you can, it can still be worth it to accept help.” Dot kept her tone sweet, which somewhat surprised Yakko. He blinked and looked down at his siblings. Maybe it was the way they stared at him with pleading eyes, or maybe it was just that his ailing body was at its limit. 

“Okay. You’re right. I’m sick,” Yakko said, feeling somewhat defeated. Wakko and Dot smiled, leading him back to the couch. Wakko wrapped a blanket around the oldest Warner’s shoulders tightly, and hugged him for good measure. Dot filled the kettle to reboil it to make tea, before sitting on the couch with her brothers.

Yakko looked between his siblings, finally letting himself relax. He hadn’t quite realized how awful he felt until he allowed himself to, and now that he had, he couldn’t believe he’d made it this far. As much as he’d wanted to ignore this bug until he was able to shake it, maybe just this once it was better off to just spend time with his siblings. He smiled despite himself, before dozing off, one sibling in each arm.

**Author's Note:**

> haha hi!! i have a couple more ideas?? so if this does remotely okay i might write more idk. let me know how y’all felt about it! thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
